


red pencil

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna - Fandom
Genre: 2nd POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: Your immense hatred for O-X is only rivaled by the feud between Princess and O-3. You seethe the moment you see him, masking it under a smiling face. Not that you don't make your hatred subtle.





	red pencil

**Author's Note:**

> O-7 / O-X except 'seems to dislike' is turned into 'hates to their very core'  
> Also  
> "O-7 really hates this kid in class named Ox.  
> But then O-7 drops his pencil on the floor and Ox picks it up.  
> O-7 is expecting Ox to snap the pencil but then he's all "Did you drop this? c:<"  
> \- Gimeurcookie 2k17

Your immense hatred for O-X is only rivaled by the feud between Princess and O-3. You seethe the moment you see him, masking it under a smiling face. Not that you don't make your hatred subtle.

You makes sure O-X knows, idly giving passive jabs at any slip up he makes. It's only met with a shrug or ignorance, before moving on to the next agenda. He doesn't even bother to fight back.

You hate him, and he knows this.

Which is why it catches you off guard when he gives you a red pencil you dropped.

It's just a simple gesture, you tell yourself. But a nice one.

You find yourself staring in bafflement anyway. Why would he do even something simple as this for someone who clearly loathes him?

You know you've been staring far too long when you see him shake the pencil in front of you. You look up at him, to see him properly. He looks the same as ever, even if his shoulders are tense from having to see red.

Then he seems to shift in position, his shoulders tensing up. "Isn't this yours? c:<"

You didn't snap it, you want to say. Why didn't you just leave it be? "Forgive me, Your Excellence, but that could be anyone's. :V"

"It was left on your seat. Or am I mistaken? c:<" He's tapping his foot in impatience, not wanting to play this game with you.

You're quiet, before you take the pencil from him with a shake of your head.

He relaxes, before he nods. "Take better care of your things. c:<"

As he turns to leave, you tell him, "Thank you, Your Excellence. =V"

He looks back at you with an unreadable expression. With a tilt of his head, he nods and says, "You're welcome. c:<"

* * *

 

It's been a week and you're still thinking about it. Sometimes you hold the pencil in your hand and search for any subtle cracks you would have missed. There are none. You twirl it in your hand and keep it close sometimes, as if it would give any secrets.

O-6 notices this and merely meets you with a blank stare.

"Why do you keep holding that pencil. >:3"

You fumble with it, tucking it in your pocket. "It's nothing, sir. Perhaps I've been growing more distracted lately. =V"

He seems annoyed. "It's just a pencil, O-7. >:3"

"I know, sir. =V" You fold your hands. You don't know why you're worked up over it either.

"Let me see it. >:3"

He holds a hand out and you don't argue. You place the pencil in his hands, ignoring the worries of him not taking care of it.

He turns it over, trying to examine it to its last microscopic fiber. You watch him as he does it, a churning feeling growing your stomach.

When he's finally satisfied, he looks at you. His shoulders are raised like he's about to laugh. "Isn't this the one you bought to piss off Ox? >:3"

"Well," you pause. "yes. =V"

"Hm. >:3" He leaves it back on your desk and you take it as fast as you can.

He laughs as he takes his leave, and you're left alone with your thoughts once more.

* * *

You've been staring at O-X the entire meeting. He's caught on- several times, in fact- and before you can see him motioning 'why', you turn your head away. O-6 laughs silently beside you, before O-5 tells him to cut it out.

He's been distracting you, and it's getting on your nerves. It's hard to tell wether this was out of a motive to extract more favors from you, or because he was genuinely being nice. Maybe it was both.

You make it your business to ask him something about it. So it's only after themeeting you ask O-X anything.

He turns to you when you call his name. He tenses up, as if he expected you to start dragging him to insult him. He looks at you with a false smile in his eyes and says, "Yes? c:<"

You struggle to form your words. Don't you know I hate you? What was last month about?

Instead, you find yourself saying, "Your Excellence, could you please zip up your tracksuit? =V"

He's quiet for a moment. "We've been working together for 4000 years, and only now you ask me to zip up my tracksuit. c:<"

With no hesitation, you answer, "Yes. :V"

He stares at you blankly, then sighs. He zips it up and looks at you expectantly. "Did you need anything else? c:<"

"Nothing, your Excellence. =V" You should actually start talking about what you wanted to talk, but yet. "Have a nice day. :U"

You leave before he says anything else, taking care to make sure you accidentally scratch him on your way out.

* * *

 

It's been another week since then, and you're starting to think the Neo has blessed you.

You tell this to Princess- she was meant to be an N-class after all- who merely looks at you with confusion.

"O-7, I don't think the Neo blesses people with thoughts of the person they hate... :)" She gestures to the air. "It's more straightforward. Like blessing them to have weird physic powers when they shouldn't. Or turn things into fish. :)"

"Your Radiance, if I may, are you quite certain? :U" You don't doubt her, but yet.. "I don't see any other possible explanation for this. :V"

"Even if he would, I'm pretty sure that's not what's going on here. :)" She laughs. Then she adds, as if an afterthought, "I can see it, though. :)"

"If you may be so kind, Your Radiance, could you possibly tell me what you see? :V"

"No. :)" She gets a pack of popcorn from her inventory, and stuffs some kernels in her mouth from under her face. "I'll just watch you struggle from here. :)"

You give her your most exasperated, long drawn out sigh. "Must you? =V"

"Yes. :)"

You throw your hands up in defeat.

* * *

 

You're still staring at O-X in meetings, and you're not sure why. He stopped trying to ask why you did and simply ignored you when you stared. You can still see him tap his hands on the table, his gaze trying to focus elsewhere.

As you're about to leave, O-X taps you on the shoulder.

"While I understand you have a problem with me, O-7," He crosses his arms. "I'd prefer if you didn't stare at me as if I personally have wronged you. c:<"

You've personally wronged me by existing, you want to say.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about, sir. =V"

"You've been staring at me throughout the whole meeting. c:<" He taps his fingers on his arms. "I'd prefer if we resolve pany issue you suddenly once again have with me quickly. c:<"

Under your breath, you murmur, "Perhaps we should make an alphabetized list of issues, then. =V"

He sighs, and under his face, he seems to be pinching his nose. "What issue do you have with me that makes you start staring at me in meetings? After all these years. c:<"

You take the pencil from your coat pocket and begin fidgeting with it. "I genuinely do not know what you're talking about. =V"

He huffs. "Fine. c:<"

O-X's about to leave before he turns to Princess trying to mask her laughter under her face, phone out and texting someone. O-5 seems to be peering over her shoulder and shaking his head. They're both sharing a bag of popcorn, kernels scattering on the floor.

Turning to them with a sigh once again, he asks, "Is something the matter? c:<"

"This is just so sad to watch, Ox. :)" Princess shakes her head.

"Have to agree there, mate. uvu" O-5 shoves some kernel in his mouth. "You'd think you, out of all of us, would get it. uvu"

"Yeah, but he hates drama. :)" Princess shrugs. "Bet he's never watched enough soap opera to find out what's happening. :)"

"Probably never watched them at all. uvu"

"I can't believe O-X is the densest one out of all of us because he missed out on our weekly soap opera viewings. :)"

"I'm afraid I'm missing something, here. :V" You cut them off and tilt your head.

O-X groans and puts his face in his hands. You nearly miss the blush that colors his ears. "Are you both honestly gossiping about this? Now? c:<"

"O-6 is too. :)" Princess gestures to her phone. "Don't leave him out. :)"

"....Why is he joining in your 'gossiping'? =V"

"Hold on. :)" She texts in something you can't see. After a pause, she says, "'Because it's funny'. :)"

O-X swears into his hand.

"I take it this is something I should be concerned about. =V"

O-5 says "Yes. uvu" the same time Princess says "Nah. :)"

O-X swears even louder.

You sigh. "Well, this was certainly an educational experience. Is there anything else I could persuade you to say about this..? =V"

"Ask Ox. Maybe he'd help you out. :)" Princess gestured over to him.

Even under his mask, you can tell O-X is glaring at her. "I'm not going to play this game, Princess. c:<"

"Yeah, Princess." O-5 nods. "He'd only do it for a favor. uvu"

"Oh my Neo," Princess gasps dramatically. "how could I have been so blind? :)"

You raise a finger in an attempt to catch a question. "Exactly what game are we playing, here? =U"

"There is no game, O-7. Go home. c:<" O-X sighs.

"Yeah, go home with Ox. :)" Princess whispers loudly.

O-5 huffs, crossing his arms. "Well, now you're ruining the mood, mate. uvu"

You're about to ask for some clarification, until it hits you.

Then you're silent.

"Look, Princess," O-5 gestures to you with a hand full of popcorn. "now he gets it. uvu"

Princess just laughs and leans in her chair. "Took him long enough. :)"

O-X just sighs once again.

"I- I, er, believe you're mistaken here, Your Radiance. =V" Your voice falters. Why does it? You hate him, you hate him-

"Yeah? :)" Princess crosses her legs. "I don't think you always stare at the person you hate. :)"

You're quiet again. O-X lifts his head up from his hands, looking at you with an unreadable expression.

"Or think about him so much you think the Neo blessed you. :)"

A loud 'ping' echoes from the room. O-5 takes Princess' phone and reads.

"Did you really refuse to let go of a pencil because it reminded you of him, mate? uvu"

"You always seemed quite sentimental. c:<" O-X murmurs under his breath. You pretend not to hear.

"I believe- I must exit now. =V" You walk over to the door. "Surely O-6 is getting tired of waiting for me. =V"

"Actually, he said to take your time. :)" Princess crosses her arms. "So. :)"

"I'll exit regardless. Good day to you all. =V"

You're already half way to the door when O-X calls out, "May I speak to you outside? c:<"

Absolutely not.

"I suppose. :V" You sigh and hold the door out for him. "After you. :V"

* * *

 

You close the door behind you, shutting it with a click.

"For the record, sir, I'm sure everything they said is false. =V" You say, not quite looking at him in the eye. "Especially the pencil part. =V"

"Hm. c:<" O-X leans against the wall.

For a moment, it's quiet between both of you. You start fidgeting with your pencil, stop, before tucking it behind your ear. He watches you as you do this. It feels almost as if he's judging you from behind his face.

Then he says, "Do you really hate me that much? c:<"

You don't say anything.

O-X nods, as if he took your silence for an answer. "Same as ever then. c:<" He stops leaning and turns away. "I'll see you next month-"

"I don't hate you. :V" You say quietly.

There's a sick knot tying itself in your stomach throughout the silence that occurs.

O-X turns back to you. You feel as if he has a genuine smile under his face. "Well, I suppose that is a start. c:<"

His tone is lighter now, somehow happier, and it's only then you realize.

"I suppose I'll see you next month, then. =V" You say at last.

"Or we could meet next weekend. c:<"

He's not looking at you in the eye anymore, but it's hard to tell with his face still facing you.

He hesitates. "At Starstar bucks. At three. c:<"

"I'd certainly be delighted, Your Excellence. =V"

Under your face, you give him a smile. Yet it's his more relaxed posture and his happy tone that makes it wider.

It's only then you realize you're far beyond a simple crush now.

**Author's Note:**

> The moment both O-X and O-7 leave the room, Princess begins to curse. O-5 merely chuckles.
> 
> "Pay up, Princess. uvu" He holds a hand out for his points.
> 
> She grumbles and places a bag of points in his hand. "That would've been so romantic if they suddenly confessed in the meeting room, though. :)"
> 
> He shrugs. "Yeah, but did you really expect them to? uvu"


End file.
